Bad Day
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: Jacob's POV of the conversation he had with Bella in New Moon before Bella left to go save Edward. with some twist. oneshot. story is better than title and summary.


**This is a oneshot, takes place in new moon when Bella is going to leave to save Edward in Italy. Its Jacob's POV. **

**I don't own twilight.**

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches your taking her to-"

"Yes your right ,dog." the pixie leech snarled at me. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind - they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" I shouted.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead"

"Then why is she still hinting?"

I growled and a shudder rippled throw my body. "Stop that!" Bella yelled at both of us, wild with impatience. "Argue when we get back, lets go!" The leech turned and went to the car, Bella tried to follow after locking the door but I grabbed her arm. "Please, Bella. I'm begging." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"Jake I have to -"

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me." I pleaded her.

She shook her head tears splattering from her eyes with the movement. Then she pulled her arm free from my grip, and I didn't fight back.

"Don't die, Bella" I choked out. "Don't do. Don't" what if I never saw her again. I had to at least tell her the truth, before she leaves and makes a big mistake. "I love you Bella" I said, letting my eyes show her how much I love her. She looked at me then looked away. "Bye Jacob" she said then she turned and ran to the car.

She has no idea how much that stung, being rejected by the one you want for your enemy does not feel good. I could feel myself shaking about to phase, I ran into the woods, just as I get into the tree line I phase. I just started to run. I heard Bella call out "Keep Charlie safe for me" but I didn't turn back to check. I kept running I had no idea where I was going.

After about 10 hours of running I was somewhere in Canada, I think. I was really tired. I decided to stop and rest for a little. Not like I could or wanted to phase back, I shredded my pants and the pain is too hard to bear in human form. I looked up at the sky to see it changed from bright blue to a dark gray.

I was just laying down on the ground in wolf form sulking when I heard the faint sound of music. I was curious of what song it was so I followed the sound. I moved close enough to hear the music and not be seen. I could just make out the lyrics.

_**Where is the moment we needed the most **_

_**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost **_

_**You tell me your blue skies fade to grey **_

_**You tell me your passion's gone away **_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on **_

_**You stand in the line just to hit a new low **_

_**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go **_

_**You tell me your life's been way off line **_

_**You're falling to pieces every time**_

_**And I don't need no carryin' on **_

_**Because you had a bad day **_

_**You're taking one down **_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around **_

_**You say you don't know **_

_**You tell me don't lie **_

_**You work at a smile and you go for a ride **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**The camera don't lie**_

_**You're coming back down and you really don't mind **_

_**You had a bad day **_

_**You had a bad day**_

It was irionic that this is the song someone decided to play at this momment. Comme to think of it, I've had a really bad day. I was trying to focus on anything but the negative, but how could I when my mind kept going over the conversation I had with Bella. I cant believe she is risking her life for that leech that left her... *sighs* _Bella, we could have been together, if only - _no im not even going to go there. Not going to even think about it.

I tried to get my mind off the subject so i listened to what ever song was playing.

_**So where is the passion when you need it the most **_

_**Oh, you and I You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost **_

_**'Cause you had a bad day **_

_**You're taking one down **_

_**You sing a sad song just to turn it around **_

I didn't even noticed the giant tears falling down my wolf face. As the song was playing my thoughts went back to today's events. Today was a really bad day. Bella, how could she have just left like that after I told her I loved her. I have been in love with her for so long, how could she not be in love with me also. I've always wondered if she had feelings for me, if she felt the same way.

I guess now I know, we would never have been.

_Bella I will always love you. _

Was the last thing i thought before running, still have no idea where im running to, just following my innet wolf instincts.

**I know it sucked but once I was mostly done with it there was no way I was going to not post it. It would have been a complete waste of my time. Anyway most things that I write that I think suck people like. Which is weird but ok. Leave a review if you liked it. =)**

**And the song was Bad day by Daniel Powter. But i like the chipmonks version better.**


End file.
